


Stuffed with love

by GOTHMARK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, No actual sex, Porn with Feelings, Thanksgiving, but all 23 men are friends, handjob?, they do it together, what alt universe? I don’t know you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHMARK/pseuds/GOTHMARK
Summary: It’s the day after thanksgiving, also the day after mark confessed to Johnny.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 66





	Stuffed with love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little thing I wanted to write real quick. 
> 
> This isn’t great but that’s okay
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Mark wanted to dig a hole, and bury himself deep in it. It was 9am he was hungover, the day after thanksgiving. The diner went nicely, surrounded by all his favorite people. It was loud, sure but nice to know everyone was having a good time.

And all was well and dandy, till Mark had a drink, then another and another and another. His 5th drink was a mystery, something mixed by hendery. It was definitely the reason Mark felt like he was floating. 

Now he leaned on the wall, there weren't enough chairs or really space in jaehyuns and johnny's apartment to hold 23 people, but they made it work. 

“Hey stranger”. Mark's eyes followed the sound of the voice. “Hey Johnny.”

“You look lonely over here, join the fun” Johnny motioned with his head towards the direction of hyuck, hyuck who was currently playing beer pong with jaemin, hendery and yangyang. Looked like tons of fun, maybe later.

“I’m a little tire, kinda wanna lay down” 

“Oh okay, wanna go to my room, don’t think anyone is in there, I told them to stay away so.”

He should’ve said no, it was dangerous, Mark knew his feelings for Johnny very well, he was whipped to say the least. Johnny was handsome, beyond handsome. Nice, especially to mark and mark fell hard for him. 

“Sure” he tried to sound as calm as possible, like he totally didn’t want to jump Johnny's bones right now. He’s been in johnny's room plenty of times and yet he was still as nervous as the first time. 

“Go lay down, take a nap if you want” 

So Mark did, Johnny's bed was large, larger than Johnny needed, and Johnny himself was tall and broad. It was comfortable too, soft mattress, warm and smelled like Johnny, Mark's favorite scent. One thing he didn’t expect was the bed dipping next to him, and Johnny laying right besides him. It was Johnny's room after all. 

“Wanna cuddle?” Johnny teased, a playful smile on his pretty face.

“Fuck off” mark tried to turn around but only to be pulled back, right into Johnny’s arms. “Hyung!”, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was marks stupid in love with Johnny, horny brain but the sudden tight hold of johnnys arms caused him to still, then whine and snuggle right into Johnny. He liked it a little too much. 

“Just stay still, you fit perfectly here” 

_ Perfectly _ .  _ I’ll be perfect for you.  _ It was nice and warm. And mark could see every detail of johnnys face, eyelashes, glossy and pretty, his skin looked soft, so did his lips, plump and sweet. 

Again maybe it was the alcohol giving him a sudden boost of confidence, because the next few seconds happened fast and completely unorganized.

“I love you hyung, like I want you” Johnny’s eyes shot open, staring at Mark in shock. Mark, himself, didn’t have a clue what to do. The effects of the words immediately coming to him.  _ Mark fuck you’re a dumbass.  _ “What’d you say?” Johnny finally spoke after a few second, his arms finally went slack giving mark enough strength to push of him 

“I— god—I’m sorry forget that— I’m sorry, fuck” mark probably should’ve handled that better, sat down and talked, but instead he got his sweater and ran out of there, ignoring the yelling of taeyong asking where he’s going. 

He felt like crying, and he did once he was in the comfort of his own apartment. They lived in the same complex, he just hoped no one came and knocked. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s been about 30 minutes since marks alarm went off, 30 minutes since he recalled everything that happened at thanksgiving. He pushed himself off with a groan. The hungover didn’t help. 

“Morning sunshine” Haechan said as Mark walked into the living room. Jeno sat on the opposite side of the table, eating mark's favorite cereal. Too sad to even bother with that. 

“You look terrible”

“I feel terrible” mark whines, throwing himself onto the couch.

“Where’d you go last night, you just left suddenly, me and jeno wanted to play some games with you” 

“I don’t wanna talk about it” 

“Mark common in your best friend, we tell each other everything, I wanna help” Mark groaned, the last thing he wants to do is relive it but eventually he told them. Every sad detail. 

“Wow mark, you do realize you have to talk to him” 

“I know, I know I’d rather just not think about and go to work”  _ work, _ something mark didn’t want to do but it was better than the possibility of Johnny coming over and finding mark. Maybe he hated Mark now and wanted to punch him. “I’m gonna get ready.” 

Work was slow, the convenience store was tucked away in a corner. But Mark was glad to not deal with crazy customers today. “Hey mark you can go ahead and go, don’t think we’ll pick up any time soon, I’ll call you if it does” his manager said. Mark thanked him and quickly left. 

Just before he could get inside his apartment, hyuck shot him a text. Mark was completely mortified as he read it. 

_ Johnny is at our place,  _

_ I let him in, talk to him please.  _

“Oh my— I can just go right, nope I can’t—“ the door swung open. There he was, in a sleeveless shirt, grey sweatpants, hair messy like he just woke up from a nap. 

“Hyung—“

“Well are you coming in, this is your apartment” Johnny asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Mark bit his bottom lip, too harsh. “r-right” he laughed, nerves vibrating through his voice. 

Once he was in, he thought about his options, running out of his own home, running into his room and locking himself in there till Johnny leaves. But he was sure Johnny would catch him before he could make one move. So he settled to sitting down, hands on his lap, knees close together. His head down, not daring to look at Johnny. 

“So…” Johnny started. “Look mark, I know this is awkward and all but we need to talk about what you said—“

“I was drunk hyung, I don’t know what I was saying, I’m sorry just forget about it all right.” 

Johnny sighed, going down on his knees to level with him. He took marks hands into his own. Marks hands were cold compared to Johnny's own, so warm and big.

“Mark i've known you for years, I’ve seen you at your worst, you threw up on me one time” mark cringed and the painful memory. “I know when you’re so drunk you don’t even know what you’re saying. So tell me right now, did you mean it?” 

_ Say no, no don’t say that that’s fucked up.  _ Marks trembled into Johnny's hands, tears threatening to slip down. Mark would rather not cry right now. 

“I...I do— did— I did mean it...I like you a lot— love you. For a while… It's ridiculous I know— I’m a stupid—“

“it’s not ridiculous and you’re not stupid, look at me” Johnny removed one hand, using it to hold marks chin up. He was so close, his pretty lips only inches away. And  _ oh—  _ they were getting closer. 

“Johnn—“ mark was shut up by a kiss planted on his lips. Just like he thought they were soft. Mark didn’t run or push away, instead he turned pliant, opening his mouth to allow Johnny too kiss deeper. He whined once johnny's tongue pushed in, exploring every inch of Mark's mouth. 

“ _ Ngh _ ” some seconds and mark was running out of oxygen, forgetting about his perfectly working nose. The older male finally pulled back, admiring Mark's state. His lips swollen, Johnny sucked on his lips a little too much. Drool around his lips, and his lips, beautiful, pink and  _ so so so _ soft. 

“I like you too mark—I love you. You’re cute, funny, amazing…”

“What? You— really?! You don’t hate me?”. Marks eyes were wide, sparkled with joy, looking innocent. 

“I mean it” Johnny whispered, low and husky. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was no surprise when Johnny carried mark to the bedroom, squeezing him tight in his arms with that strength that had marks Blood rushing straight to his head. Something they definitely should talk about In the future. 

“You look so pretty like this” 

“Please just…”

Mark squirmed, he had to many layers on. “Please take them off…”. Johnny cooed, his hand making its way down to marks jeans. “These?” He teased. 

“Hyung—  _ please!” _

God, mark was whiny, barely any touch, just a kiss and he was rock hard. Johnny could say the same though. “Okay let’s get these off, lift your hips.” With the help of Johnny, he pushed his hips up, his button coming undone, and the zipper coming down swiftly. 

His underwear came off alongside. Johnny wasted no time on his own. the sweats coming off easier than marks jeans. 

And mark was going crazy, Johnny was thick, painfully thick, a fat vein running on the side of his cock. Mark drooled. 

“Like what you see?” 

“I don’t know—  _ ah.”  _ Mark hips jerked with the touch of Johnny's long fingers Softly brushing against him. “Tell me what you want.”  _ What I want?.  _ What did he want? simple, Johnny. He wanted Johnny, every inch, every touch, every kiss. He wanted to be johnny's entirely. 

“Hm?” Johnny finally wrapped his hand around him, enough to engulf the length wholly. 

“ _ God _ —“ 

“Common mark, tell me, we don’t have all day, hyuckie will be back soon” it was a lie, Haechan made it clear to him he won’t be back for a day or two. A good bro. 

“Together!”

“what?”

“Wanna get off together...please? Wanna feel you” No one could resist marks eyes, those puppy eyes. Johnny understood exactly what he wanted, so he wasted not a single second. 

They changed positions, this time Johnny laying against the headboard, with mark on his lap, their cocks pressed together by johnny's hand. One dry stroke and mark mind went static. “Fuck,  _ fuck—  _ please, faster”. Pre cum quickly pooled at the top, allowing it to be used for an easier slide. 

Johnny sped up, setting a fast pace that drove mark nuts. His head settled in the crock of Johnny’s neck, kissing marks into his pale skin. Johnny was equally as loud as mark, groaning right into his ear. 

“I’m close hyung, so close” 

Johnny squeezed harder, fucking his hand on their cocks rougher. 

“ _ Johnny, Johnny! Please—  _ too much” mark sobbed, tears flowing down his face. 

“God— me too mark— you're driving me crazy” Marks moans were like heaven, loud, voice wrecked, asking for Johnny and only Johnny. Maybe, just maybe Johnny was growing an ego from it. 

“Cum” One word was all it took for mark to come, body shaking, cock twitching and spurting all over himself and Johnny. Who himself followed seconds later, growling, kissing mark through their highs. 

“Good?” 

“Mhm” mark hummed, body limp.

  
  
  
  
  
  
The bathroom was too small for them, but mark didn’t mind being pressed against Johnny's body. He loved it. He could feel every Muscle, his abs against his own stomach. 

“So I guess, we’re like, together?” 

“You guess, was the mutual confession not enough, was jacking off together not enou—“ 

“Okay! I get it shut up.” Mark blushed. 

“You’re so cute, come here” Mark made his way to his lap, his new favorite place to be. It felt right. 

“Dry your hair properly or you’ll get a cold.” Johnny grabbed the towel, drying his hair off for him. How boyfriend of him.  _ Boyfriend. _

“Why didn’t you fuck me?” Johnny choked on his spit, how someone could say that so innocently, was beyond him. 

“Dude—“

“Dude?!”

“Baby! Baby… you can’t just say that... anyways, I mean I would love to fuck you right here but I’d rather take you on a date first, make it special and fancy, just decency” 

“Oh hyung, how romantic, I love it.” Mark wrapped his arms around Johnny neck, pulling him close, and whispering into his ear. “But I’d rather have you eat me alive whenever you want” he hoped off, walking sassily, turning around to wink at his new boyfriend. A whole new mark.

And Johnny will eat him alive but dinner first. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t mention it in the fic but hyuck and jeno are together! 
> 
> Twitter: @gl0ssymark


End file.
